Carnation varieties producing flowers of many different colors are well known. However, it is desirable to provide a new standard variety of carnation producing flowers having red purple coloration with little or no streaking.
The closest known variety to `CFPC Tapestry` is its seed parent Vanessa. However, the variety differs from its parent in improved vase-life (nearly twice), resistance to splitting, improved flower form higher flower production and faster response (4 to 5 weeks earlier). In addition, unlike `Vanessa`, `CFPC Tapestry` does not burn or discolor at the petal edge during exposure to hot temperatures and the flowers are larger, have more petals and the petals reflex less at maturity. The new variety also out produces its parent by a free branching habit and the flower petals show less white and pink streaking than Vanessa.